


For Keeps

by Msynergy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msynergy/pseuds/Msynergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP has to undergo surgery (whatever kind of surgery it is is up to you). Person B, a close friend of A, is the only one in the hospital room when A awakes after the surgery. Still slightly loopy from the drugs, A accidentally confesses their love for B. Whatever happens next is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrilliaOrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrilliaOrange/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Don’t own them, never will. Just playing in the sandbox.

The Terror’s claw had sunk deep and snapped off, leaving her no other choice but to wait until they could reach the surgical help Skyhold offered. But Cassandra was ready to pull out a dagger and dig it out herself by the time they reached the castle’s gates.

Only Varric had stopped her from doing so, his gaze meeting hers every other road marker on their way back from the Hinterlands. Corypheus’ defeat had not heralded the end of the rifts, and the Inquisitor had brought both of them along on the clean-up team. At the time it’d made sense, with Solas vanished they were the last of the inner most circle, the ones with the most experience fighting whatever those glowing rips in the Veil spat out.

As she more fell than dismounted, however, the Seeker wanted nothing to do with the damn things ever again.

Pain shot up and down her leg as the claw was jarred in her muscle, and she bit back an oath that would make even Iron Bull blush as large gloved hands encircled her arms, steadying her.

“Whoa, Seeker, easy,” Varric’s voice filtered through the pain. She glanced down to see his eyes dart form her face to the heavy bandage holding the claw in place around her leg. Only when his gaze stayed on her leg, eyes widening, did she looked down herself.

Blood soaked the white linen, and she heard Varric shout for help as her vision blurred and she fell forward into nothing. 

* * *

 

Everything felt heavy, as if her armor was weighted like in her early Seeker training days. Total isolation and prayer had seemed tolerable compared to that weight when her test came. What she hadn’t realized until much later was that that continuous weight carry had prepared her for days of travel and fighting in heavy armor. She barely broke a sweat anymore after arduous days.

But that didn’t mean she took pleasure in the heft, and she shifted, trying to rise and take off her armor so she could rest properly.

“Hey now, you’re not going anywhere, Seeker,” a voice cut through the fog in her brain, and she blinked, the world slowing right itself back into view.

“Welcome back,” Varric smiled from a chair by her bedside, but it did not reach is eyes, and she frowned.

“What– what happened?”

She glanced down to find at a heavy wool blanket, which explained the weight she felt. Moving more revealed she wore nothing else underneath. Cassandra felt she should be more perturbed by that, but she was also very warm, floating on what had to be powerful potions.

“Your leg, remember? They had to cut you open to get the claw completely out.”

His words triggered the memory, but as the events played out in her mind she didn’t remember the pain as much as the concerned look in Varric’s eyes, his panicked yell when she’d finally succumbed to the wound. 

They’d grown closer in their time as Inquisition members, she would even call them good friends now, and under the sway of pain medicine, she could admit to herself that she hoped they could be more. Her hand reached out from under the blanket to squeeze his as the words finally slipped out.

“I’m sorry I worried you. You need to know, I love you, and wish only the happiest feelings for you always.”

He gaped, and she chuckled.

“Are my feelings so hard to believe?”

He snapped his jaw shut, swallowing hard before finding his voice once more.

“Not hard to believe as much as everything I want to hear. But how about you tell me again when you’re not in a pain potion stupor, alright?”

His smile reached his eyes this time, and she felt the corners of her own lips tilt upward, a euphoria that had nothing to do with medicine shooting through her.

“Very well, we have an agreement.”

He chuckled, raising their still entwined hands to press a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“Do we need to draft a contract too?”

“If it assures you of my intentions, I don’t see why not,” she smirked, settling back into her bed, “But be warned, I play for keeps.”

He outright laughed, and she fell back to a healing slumber with a smile, feeling whiskered lips press to her scarred cheek with a whispered promise:

“Me too, Seeker, me too.”


End file.
